


On Duty

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty and Uhura don't go on shore leave</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lah_mrh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/gifts).



Shore leave.

Two words calculated to bring joy to the hearts of Starfleet officers. 

Unless of course, you were unlucky enough to be on duty, like one Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott.

Then, you got to stand by and watch as your crewmates blithely skipped off to transport to wherever. Then you waited for the security forces downside to call you. Finally you watched everyone else come home, full of chatter about how much fun they’d had.

It wasn’t that he begrudged anyone the chance to cut loose – especially the captain and Mr. Spock – but that didn’t mean he had to like it.

He was surprised to find Uhura on the bridge. He thought that she’d had duty the last time, but she had simply smiled and remarked that she was trying to straighten out some issues with the comm console after the latest upgrade. He was able to give her a hand with that – not that the lass didn’t know what she was doing, but some tasks were more easily accomplished with another set of hands. 

She was excellent company.

It wasn’t until much later that she confessed she’d volunteered to stay behind so they could finally be alone together…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this little treat!


End file.
